There is a filament and staple fibers spinning project in our national science and technology support programs. The key points of the technical project am to compose two strands of filaments and two strands of staple fibers in composite yarn spinning, in which the filament and the staple fibers must be kept a certain distance therebetween. Currently, manufacturers use a fixed type filament positioning device to ensure that the distance between the filament and the staple fiber is fixed by using two V grooves d1 and d2 in a wheel. The distance between d1 and d2 is fixed at 20 mm, and the positioning axle d3 is also fixed in the cradle of the spinning machine see FIG. 1.
According to the principle of the filament and staple fiber spinning, the distance between the filament and the staple fiber must be adjusted within a certain length. If the distance between the two is too large, the staple fiber is too easy to escape from the strands. If the distance between the two is too small, the density and the wrapping angle of the staple fiber on the filament will not be the same, and the yarn properties will change accordingly. Obviously, a fixed yarn device can only adapt to a certain length and a certain kind of raw material.